Sorry
by Malena17
Summary: All because he totally is her hero....just a little something where Nathan isn't Claire's father.


She was running. Running to him. Her hero. There were only inches that seperates their bodies. He couldn't hear her but it was obvious to him that she said that she was sorry. She looked so fragile and sad while she said it, that it was breaking his heart.

He wanted to comfort her, to caress her cheek and to stroke her blond curls and tell her that everything is going to be fine. But he couldn't. He couldn't understand what was going on. Couldn't understand what she was doing in New York and why she was the only one that wasn't running away from him. At the same time the thought crossed his mind, she was beginning to back away.

She was shaking her head slowly and a tear escaped her eyes. She turned around and was now also running i the opposite direction. He couldn't understand that. He tried to stop her. He screamed out her name, like it was the last thing he was going to do. But he was only met by silence. There was no sound to be heard. He was desperate and tried to follow her but he was debilitated and he didn't know why. He watched her, watched as she ran but couldn't do anything about it. She didn't look back cause if she did, she knew that she couldn't let him alone.

She wanted to save him like he saved her. To give him back what he gave her. But they discussed it all together and there wasn't anything she could do to help him. She knew that she wouldn't die from an nuclear explosion. In a matter of seconds her skin would be back to normal and perfectly healt without a wound or a scar. In the back of her mind she was still hoping that Peter would regain himself and control his ability, focus on her and absorb her power to contain the damage. But the possibilites weren't that good.

There was a bigger chance that he would die and destroy the whole population of New York. And she couldn't bring herself to belive that.

Peter was struggling with himself, he fought against the multiple-powers and tried to focus on anything else, but he couldn't. It was too overhelming for one person. The next thing he felt was the burning feeling of his hands. He felt like he was on fire and thought that within the next moment the fire will eat him up alive. He was shocked beyond believe as he saw that his hands were indeed glowing and that soon it wouldn't only be his hands but his whole body.

His last thought was about her. He tried to memorize her, her smile, her laugh, her smirk and her angelic features. He thought about the cheerleader she were and how she ran into him on her homecoming night with blood all over her und shock written on her face. He didn't want to loose her, didn't want to leave her. Nothing else mattered, but that she was save and protected. Protected by him. He contained himself for her and controlled his powers. He almost felt her and how the temperature vanished. She was the only one on his mind and he could feel how her power came to the surface and healt his organs and burns. He sank to the floor, not beliving what happend. He held his hands over his face, not willing to look at the empty New York with all the empty buildings and cars.

He was afraid of the people that might hate him, hate him for things that didn't happen but could have happend only moments ago. He could have killed them all, his family, his friends and all the other innocent people that happend to be there. He didn't bother to look up as he felt tiny fingers reaching up to his hand and to his face. He tought that he is only imaging it anyway. It couldn't be her or could it? Who ever it was, was untangling his fingers and he saw that it was indeed her.

She was smiling at him but her eyes were still puffy. He could tell that she was crying a lot in the mean time but she was still crying except for know, the tears were happy tears. She hugged him close, so close that she was afraid of letting go because she thought that if she loosed the hug a bit he would disappear forever. He began moving and hugged her too and pressed her as close to him as there bodies would allow him. Eventually they loosed the grip a bit so that their faces were only inches appart and she could feel his breath on her face. Neither of them said anything but locked their eyes and the love that they saw in eachothers eyes was everything they needed for now and forever.


End file.
